


In Fantasia

by chilibabie07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (they're dating but not boyfriends until the end), (together not overall), (why isn't that a tag), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Suspenders Kink, Top Steve Rogers, ball worship, power bottom bucky barnes, service top steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: Bucky has one shoulder propped up against the door frame, head leaning against the wood. There is a smirk playing with the corners of his mouth, eyes glinting with mischief.“You see something you like?” He drawls, catches his bottom lip between teeth after, sucks on it a bit before letting it pop out again.“Suspenders,” Steve chokes out, his brain not cooperating for more. For a moment he worries.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	In Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for about three weeks now, and finally it's finished! All this was born out of a Tweet that my dear friend [Middi](https://twitter.com/MiddiMidori) made and it basically was also the beginning of our friendship <3
> 
> During all this she's been an amazing cheerleader, thank you so much!
> 
> I also want to thank [Lynne](https://the1918.tumblr.com/), who was so kind as to beta this and make me include Ball worship. I have no knowledge of any kind about dicks or balls, I think I asked her tons of questions about ball sucking. The following is what she wrote at the end of the Ball worship scene: "I- you are a professional cock goblin. i can't believe you said you don't have experience with this. this is a straight up manual on how to correctly eat balls."
> 
> So yeah, the fic title nearly ended up being "Bucky the Ball Goblin".

Steve knocks on the door to Bucky’s apartment. He shuffles his feet, staring down at the floor. He’s nervous. They’re about to go on their fourth date, after the first three went very well. So well that, after the third, when Steve was walking Bucky to his door, he ended up pressing Bucky against it, mouth firmly attached to his. They only broke off when the old lady, who lives across the hall from Bucky, opened her door to take out the trash and caught them red-handed. Or red-faced. Steve was blushing so hard that she thought he had a sunburn and started giving them tips on how to avoid getting a sunburn.

The text messages after that date were a little more explicit, a little more suggestive than before. So suggestive even that Steve went ahead and put a few condoms and a small travel-size pack of lube into one of his jacket’s pockets before he left his apartment. He’s sure that Bucky probably has those in his, but he’d rather be prepared in any case.

So now here he stands, in front of the door that he pressed Bucky against not even a week ago. He eyes the apartment across the hall and hopes the old lady won’t decide to take out the trash again because he’s sure he’s blushing a lot right now. He can’t listen to another lecture on how to avoid sunburn. 

There are footsteps on the other side of the door, sounding heavy and sure. They stop and soon after the door opens. And Steve stares.

He can’t stop staring. Bucky is wearing a plaid button-up _ ,  _ jeans, and… oh boy. He’s wearing suspenders. Real suspenders. They’re fastened to the top of his pants and go over his shoulders. But they’re not very tight and look like they could slide off any minute. 

Bucky chuckles quietly, a sound that brings Steve out of his thoughts that have wandered off to a more explicit place. He lifts his head, eyes moving from the suspenders to Bucky’s face. And what he sees there makes him stare all over again. 

Bucky has one shoulder propped up against the door frame, head leaning against the wood. There is a smirk playing with the corners of his mouth, eyes glinting with mischief. 

“You see something you like?” He drawls, catches his bottom lip between teeth after, sucks on it a bit before letting it pop out again. 

“Suspenders,” Steve chokes out, his brain not cooperating for more. For a moment he worries.

But Bucky seems to like it, if the laugh that escapes his mouth is anything to go by. “The suspenders do it for you, huh?”

Steve can just nod in answer. He tries to form sentences but even in his head they sound out of order and weird, so he just doesn’t say anything. And embarrass himself further. 

“Would you like to see what they’re attached to?” Bucky asks and ducks his head, glancing up at Steve through his eyelashes. Either he really is shy or he is just playing shy. 

Steve’s eyes flit down to the tops of Bucky’s pants again. And this time he notices that the suspenders are not in fact fastened to the pants, but disappear underneath them. 

Bucky puts a thumb into one of the belt loops and pulls the pants down one or two inches. Black lace panties peek out and Steve nearly falls over, were it not for Bucky hastily lifting both arms and putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders. 

“I’m guessing going out is not in the cards now, huh?” He says and cockily grins up at Steve. 

Steve mumbles a sort of assessment, eyes still attached to the place where a few seconds ago real panties looked at him. 

He doesn’t realize Bucky’s dragging him inside the apartment until the door closes with a quiet bang and Bucky kneels down to unlace his boots and tugs them off. Steve is a bit disappointed when they reveal normal socks and no more lace, but he guesses they can always add more lace in the future. 

He follows Bucky and toes off his shoes, tugging the socks off just as quickly, stuffing them into the boots. Bucky motions him to take off his jacket so he can hang it up.

They’re halfway to Bucky’s bedroom when Steve remembers the lube and condoms inside his jacket. He turns around and forgets that he’s holding Bucky’s hand, who makes a confused noise at being tugged the other way. 

“Gotta get… you know,” Steve gestures towards his jacket. “Lube ’n condoms.”

Bucky smiles softly and tugs him the other way again. “No need, I got everything we need.”

Steve shrugs and follows Bucky again. 

Inside the bedroom his hands automatically migrate to Bucky’s pants, wanting to open them and take another, longer look at what Bucky’s hiding underneath. But his hands are caught by Bucky’s own and he is tugged close until not even a newspaper would fit between them. 

“Not so fast, Stevie,” Bucky says and Steve dumbly grins at the nickname. “Kiss me first, hm?”

Kissing, he can do that. Steve leans down the few inches that separate him from Bucky’s mouth and nearly gasps when their lips touch. It’s been only a few days since their first, and last kiss, but in Steve’s opinion that’s too long. He wants to live here, on Bucky’s plush and soft lips. For a moment he wonders how Bucky manages to get them so soft and smooth, they’re nothing like his own constantly rough and chapped lips, but then Bucky opens his mouth and swipes his tongue against his top lip and his brain shuts off. All he can focus on, all he can think about is Bucky’s lips against his own, Bucky’s tongue tracing the outline of his lips, before pushing between them, taking control of the kiss. And Steve likes it, just stands there and lets Bucky kiss him. 

For a few minutes they do just that. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders to pull him flush against his own body, but also because that’s the furthest away from Bucky’s pants. Bucky has both hands placed on Steve’s hips, thumbs pushed under the shirt, rubbing soothing circles into the warm skin. Steve can feel himself calm down, can feel some of the desperation and franticness leaving his body. 

He lets out a soft sigh into Bucky’s mouth, sags a bit. Bucky tightens his grip on Steve’s hips and he’s grateful for that because otherwise he doesn’t know if he could manage to keep standing. 

Bucky slowly pushes him back until his knees hit the back of the mattress and he sits down on top of the soft cover. He places his hands on either side of Steve’s face, thumbs stroking the smooth skin of his chin. 

For a moment they’re just staring at each other with adoration in their eyes, small smiles tugging on both their lips. 

Steve grabs Bucky’s hips, fingers pushing under the fabric of the shirt, slowly stroking warm skin. He leans forward and presses kisses to Bucky’s sternum over the shirt he’s wearing. There’s a soft sigh above him, and then hands are in Steve’s hair, carding fingers through the strands. Steve leans his forehead against Bucky, reveling in the calm feeling that spreads through his body.

The hands migrate back to his cheeks, gently pushing his head away from Bucky’s body. He lifts his eyes towards Bucky’s face. All he can see there is adoration, love (although he does try to not think about that word too much), and lust. So much lust. 

Steve slides his hands to Bucky’s back, over his ass, squeezing the cheeks quickly through his jeans and to the tops of his thighs. He pulls, and it’s as if Bucky can read his mind, as if Bucky knows what Steve wants him to do. 

Bucky settles over Steve’s lap, thighs on either side of his own. At the first, barely-there touch of their crotches, Bucky lets out a breathy moan, so quiet that Steve nearly doesn’t hear it. He smirks and pulls Bucky closer, presses his hips up just so, only to see Bucky lean his head back, eyes closing, while his mouth drops open, letting another moan, this one deeper than before, escape. 

Steve smirks and leans forward, attaching his mouth to the skin of Bucky’s neck, lips parting against it. He flicks his tongue out, just gently licking at the warm skin. He can hear and feel the effect that has on Bucky, another moan escaping his mouth, his arms tightening where they are wrapped around Steve’s shoulders. Blunt fingernails dig into his shoulder blades, but Steve doesn’t care, instead he sucks harder on the skin.

Bucky starts rolling his hips in a slow rhythm, and Steve can’t help the groan that leaves his mouth. He places one hand on the small of Bucky’s back, pulling him even tighter, not wanting the moment to end. 

But he knows it has to, the suspenders calling attention to themselves when he pulls his head back to let his eyes roam over Bucky’s form. Steve lifts a hand, lets his fingers curl around one strap, pulling on it a bit before letting it snap back against Bucky. There’s a high pitched whine that follows, a breathy “again” and Steve listens. He does it again, this time gazing at Bucky’s face when the strap snaps back against his body. 

He suddenly remembers what they’re attached to. Steve drops a hand to the button of Bucky’s jeans, not opening them yet. “Can I?”

It takes Bucky a moment to come back, to process the question, but when he does he’s frantically nodding, whispering out a “yes” before leaning forward, pressing kisses over Steve’s jaw, over the soft hair of his beard, tongue occasionally flicking out to taste the skin. 

Steve forgets what he was about to do, just sitting there, leaning his head back a bit to give Bucky more space, more skin to kiss and tongue at. His mouth falls open, air coming out in short little pants. And like that their roles are reversed again. Suddenly it’s not Steve in charge anymore, Bucky taking over again. Normally, Steve is always the one in charge, at least in previous relationships and hook-ups he was. But now, with Bucky? He doesn’t mind not being the one in charge, he doesn’t mind being the more submissive one. His dick gives a twitch in his pants, excited at the thought of doing what Bucky tells him to do. 

“Take my pants off,” Bucky whispers in his ear, taking the lobe in his mouth after, biting softly. Steve remembers that he wanted to do that before he got distracted by his own thoughts. He quickly snaps the button open and pulls down the zipper. He dips the fingers of his right hand beneath the pants, grazing over the lace fabric.

Somehow Bucky manages to wiggle out of his tight pants without leaving his perch on Steve’s lap. The wiggling movements put pressure on Steve’s dick, hard and leaking in his own pants, straining against the boxer briefs and the zipper of his pants. If he wasn’t so tuned in on Bucky he would probably feel uncomfortable, the zipper pressing against the hard line of his dick, pressing into the sensitive skin through boxer briefs. But his only focus is Bucky, his only thoughts dedicated to Bucky, everything turned towards the man sitting in his lap, legs spread on either side of his hips.

Bucky begins a slow rhythm of rolling his hips into Steve’s again, head tucked away in Steve’s neck again, this time this mouth leaving filthy open-mouthed kisses along the skin, more tongue than finesse. And Steve loves it. He always was the person to mark someone up, never really felt good with having someone else mark him up instead, but with Bucky? With Bucky, Steve feels so many things at once, so many good things. He finds that he loves being marked up, maybe not by everyone, but definitely by Bucky. He can’t get enough of Bucky mouthing at his skin, moving to the other side of his neck before trailing wet kisses back again. 

He lifts a hand, slides his fingers through Bucky’s silky soft hair, keeping him close to his neck. The other hand moves to the top of Bucky’s shirt, slowly beginning to pop open button after button. 

Bucky isn’t wearing anything underneath, and as soon as Steve can, he pulls the fabric of the shirt open and leans forward, attaching his mouth to the newly exposed collarbones. 

Getting the shirt off completely is a bit complicated, what with both of them refusing to detach their mouths from the other and also because of the suspenders, but somehow they manage and soon it’s joining the skinny jeans on the floor.

Steve gently pulls Bucky’s head away from his neck, so he can look over his exposed body. Bucky is now nearly naked, except for the black lace panties and suspenders, and Steve swears he’s never seen anything so hot. Except for that one time his ex Sam walked around in only a jockstrap for an entire day. 

Bucky looks down at Steve, red, swollen lips pulled into a lazy smirk. He stopped rolling his hips for a moment, letting Steve look his fill. His hands are on Steve’s shoulders, thumbs drawing circles on the skin over the shirt, before wandering down and moving underneath the hem. He can feel Steve’s abs jump slightly at the gentle graze of fingertips over the heated skin. 

Deciding that Steve should undress, too, Bucky pulls the hem up, holding it at chest-height with one hand, while the other has to detach Steve’s hands from his own skin, so he can move the shirt over his head. Bucky flings it to the side, not looking or caring where it flies, instead staring at Steve’s body. He’s sure he’s drooling, but then again, so would everyone else. Steve is made entirely out of muscles, defined abs and huge biceps making Bucky fantasize about being thrown around. And hey, isn’t that a thought?

He lets his hands wander over Steve’s exposed skin, grabbing both pecs and squeezing them together for a moment. His smirk widens when he hears Steve let out a low moan. On the way down to the top of Steve’s, Bucky makes sure to flick his thumbs over both nipples, draws his fingernails over Steve’s abs.

Before popping the button of Steve’s jeans, he flicks his eyes up, and suddenly breathing is very hard because Steve’s looking at him with lust clear on his face, pupils big, nearly hiding all the blue in his eyes. He can’t help it, leans in for another bruising kiss, teeth knocking together, tongues intertwining, fighting for dominance. Bucky pushes his hands up again, thumb and forefinger of each hand pinching a nipple and with one breathy moan into Bucky’s mouth, Steve deflates, lets Bucky take control of the kiss, lets all the tension bleed from his body. 

Bucky breaks out into a smirk and feels Steve smile against his own lips. He draws back a fraction, just enough to be able to speak. “What do ya say, we get those pants off you and then you lie down on the bed, let me take care of you?”

He doesn’t get a verbal answer, just a whine, one more fast and deep kiss and frantic nods.

“Okay, Stevie,” Bucky chuckles at the enthusiasm. 

Somehow they manage to get the jeans off of Steve without dislodging Bucky from his lap; they, too, get thrown somewhere into the room, neither caring, too focused on each other. 

Bucky shuffles back a bit, making Steve pout because now they can’t rut into each other anymore. That pout is quickly taken over by lips parting slightly, breathy moans escaping, as Bucky rakes his fingernails over the exposed skin of Steve’s frankly massive thighs. 

“Lovely,” Bucky whispers, more to himself, before standing up. “Lie on your back, Stevie.”

Steve scrambles to obey, kicking the blankets off in the process. He situates himself with his head on the pillows, arms and legs flat on the bed. Bucky gets on the mattress as well, knee walking to where Steve lies. He sits back on his heels next to Steve’s hips. 

For a moment Bucky lets his eyes roam over Steve’s body, greedily drinking in the planes of muscles. His gaze lingers on his pecs and thighs.

Steve opens his mouth to ask Bucky what to do, and isn’t that a surprise, when Bucky leans over his body. Steve holds his breath in anticipation, lets it out in a gasp when Bucky’s mouth gently connects with the bulge of his cock through his underwear. His eyes close in pleasure as Bucky presses kisses down the entire length of Steve’s cock, before moving up again, tongue poking out to lick at the tip, dampening the fabric even more. 

He lets out a loud moan, startling himself with it, as Bucky wraps his lips around the tip, lightly sucking on it. Still over Steve’s underwear. He doesn’t know why, but he finds that extremely sexy and files that away for later. Right now all he wants to focus on is how good Bucky’s mouth feels on his cock, how he feels the wet heat even through his boxers. He’s sure that once Bucky gets his mouth on Steve’s cock with nothing in the way he’ll die and go straight to Valhalla. 

Bucky straightens up again and leans over Steve to the bedside table, taking a bottle of lube and condoms out of the drawer. The condoms get dropped on the sheets next to Steve, the lube is pressed into his hand. “Get me prepped, sweetheart, okay?”

Steve nods dumbly and wants to sit up, but Bucky presses a hand on his chest, pushing him back down again, and winks. Then he turns around and straddles Steve’s torso, ass facing Steve, himself looking right at Steve’s dick. 

It takes Steve a moment to get with the program, too occupied by Bucky’s mouth back on his cock and Bucky’s ass practically in his face. He never thought he would be the kind of guy who likes to have his partner sit on his face, but right now? All he wants is to bury his face between Bucky’s cheeks and not come up for an hour. But Bucky gave him an order and Steve is determined to follow that. Although Bucky didn’t specify how to prep him. Obviously the lube in his hand speaks for itself, but Bucky didn’t say to only use lube. 

Bucky wiggles his hips a little, impatiently waiting for Steve to get to it. He’s still mouthing at Steve’s cock through the boxers, alternating between sucking at the tip and dragging his lips down to the base, when he feels a hand on his ass, spreading him open, while the other hand draws the panties to the side. For a moment he wonders if Steve suddenly has grown a third hand because how else is he going to prep him, when he feels a tongue at his rim. 

“Steve?” Bucky gasps at the feeling. He only gets a hum in return. 

The tongue continues to gently trace over his rim, before disappearing. Bucky whines against Steve’s cock, but that quickly turns into a moan when Steve replaces his tongue with his mouth, pressing kisses to both cheeks, lightly biting at the skin. He drags his mouth over flushed skin, tongue occasionally flicking out to lick at the skin. 

Steve spends a bit more time on both ass cheeks, before diving back between, messily mouthing at Bucky’s rim. He seals his mouth over the puckered skin, sucking on it. 

At this point Bucky is reduced to a moaning mess, he’s resting his head on Steve’s thigh, pushing his ass back onto Steve’s mouth. He’s gonna have delicious beard burn after that. 

Suddenly the mouth is gone and there is a lubed up finger prodding softly at his hole, before slowly pressing in. 

Bucky mumbles out a curse against Steve’s thigh and pushes back. It has been way too long since someone other than himself had his fingers inside him. 

Steve pushes his finger in slowly, before drawing it out just as slow. When it returns, he adds his tongue to the mix, pushing the tip in next to his finger, making Bucky mewl.

While Steve continues to prep him, Bucky decides that it’s way past time he sees Steve’s cock without his boxers in the way and lifts himself up on his elbows. He pushes his hands underneath the waistband, dragging the boxers down Steve’s legs. Steve helps him and kicks them off, while still being really busy with prepping Bucky with what are now two fingers and his tongue. 

Bucky doesn’t waste another moment, deciding to look his fill later, and buries his face in Steve’s crotch, mouthing at the base of his cock. 

It seems that Steve doesn’t realize he’s pushing his hips up every few seconds because he makes a questioning noise when Bucky chuckles and asks if Steve is eager. 

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Bucky answers and leans back down. He’s already decided that he wants to spend as much time as possible here, in Steve’s crotch. It might be the case that Bucky is a little in love with Steve’s glorious cock and oh boy. The balls. Bucky abandons leaving sloppy kisses all over Steve’s cock because he hasn’t given the balls any attention yet and it is way past time he does that. 

Steve isn’t in any way hairless, he’s got his fair share of pubic hair, but it’s neatly groomed and if Bucky is honest, he’s always had a thing for men who kept everything natural. Not only the hairs, but he’s also always loved the scent, too. All musky, masculine. It’s even more prominent with Steve, but Bucky isn’t sure if that is really the case or if it’s just because he likes Steve a lot. 

In any case, once he starts paying attention to Steve’s balls he can’t stop, can’t concentrate on anything else, not even Steve taking his time spreading beard burn all over his ass and rim. Once he gets a good whiff of the musky scent, he nearly faceplants on Steve’s balls, but not totally because they’re delicate. 

He presses light kisses to both, gets in a few kitten licks. A full-body shiver drives through Steve and Bucky grins lightly against the soft skin. Apparently Steve likes having his balls worshipped. Well, Bucky loves worshipping his balls, so they make a good pair.

He continues to press kisses all over them, some gentle, just the lips, other times filthy open-mouthed kisses. Soon they are practically dripping with spit. Bucky nuzzles his face into them, gets spit all over himself. This is filthy but he loves it. And judging by the breathy moans Steve lets out occasionally against his ass, he loves it, too.

Bucky decides to take it one step further, takes one heavy ball into his mouth, sucks it in, carefully keeping his teeth away from the sensitive skin. Gently rolling it around in his mouth, flicking his tongue against it occasionally. 

Behind him, Steve has abandoned his rim job, but his fingers, now already three, remain in Bucky’s hole, totally still except for the occasional twitch. 

Bucky lets the ball drop from his mouth, watches it slap against Steve’s thigh, only to suck the other one into his mouth. He holds himself up with one arm, the other draping over Steve’s thigh to roll the free, spit-slick ball around in his palm, gently squeezing. It gets his hand wet with spit and he brings it up to Steve’s neglected cock, wrapping around the base and slowly moving towards the tip. He flicks his thumb over the weeping slit, collects the precum, and spreads it over the skin on the downstroke. He keeps a slow and loose rhythm, not wanting Steve to come before he can get inside him. All the while he still sucks on Steve’s ball, making sure to let as much spit drip out as possible, making it as filthy as possible.

And Steve likes filthy, if the whines from behind Bucky are any indication. 

But as much as Bucky likes absolutely and filthily worshipping Steve’s balls, he also wants to get the man’s dick into him as soon as possible. He places both hands on Steve’s thighs and presses up. 

Steve makes a confused noise and withdraws his fingers when he notices that Bucky is turning around to face him. 

Looking at Steve for the first time in a while makes Bucky stop what he was doing. Steve is blushing so hard right now, the red spreading from his face and over his shoulders down to his massive pecs. The red is pretty, suits him, Bucky thinks, and can’t help but to lean down and flick his tongue over the left dark red nipple. 

Steve’s hands fly to his hair, fingers carding through the strands, holding on but not pushing. Bucky moves to the other nipple, giving it a few flicks of tongue, too, before lifting up again and pressing his ass down onto Steve’s cock. 

“You ready to fuck me, baby?” Bucky asks, rolls his hips back and forth a little, teasing Steve. 

Steve has lost the ability to speak a long time ago, can only get a hoarse “yeah” out, followed by another whine and a roll of his own hips up into Bucky. 

The condoms are right to the side of them, where Bucky dropped them when he grabbed them and the lube from his bedside table. He takes one and carefully rips open the foil. He scoots down Steve’s thighs, loves the way it feels dragging his ass over them. Huh. He files that away for later. Right now he’s on a mission, and that mission is to get the condom on Steve’s cock so he can finally sink down on him. 

Once the condom is on, Bucky lifts up on his knees. One hand goes to grab the lube, drizzles a bit more onto the tip, before throwing the bottle away and grabbing the base, holding the cock stead. The other hand reaches back, draws the panties to the side.

Slowly, Bucky sinks down. Finally. The tip breaches his hole, pressure growing for a moment until it pops in. The rest of the glide down is smooth, if still slow. He knows that he needs a bit of time to adjust and from the look on Steve’s face it seems like some time to get used to the feeling would be useful. 

The last few inches go in without a hitch, and Bucky lets out a small sigh when his ass finally meets the top of Steve’s thighs. He leans forward a bit, places both hands on Steve’s pecs. While they both adjust, he gives them a good squeeze.

Steve runs his hands up Bucky’s thighs and over his hips, before grabbing onto the straps of his suspenders. It makes them go tight over Bucky’s back and he fucking loves it. Loves the feeling of the straps biting lightly into his skin, of rubbing over his shoulders and nipples because Steve holds onto them. Because Steve uses them as an anchor, to stay grounded and in the moment. 

Bucky can’t help it, starts rolling his hips slowly back and forth. The only sounds filling the bedroom are just them breathing, Bucky quiet, more like sighs, while Steve starts panting.

There’s sweat beading on both their bodies. And they haven’t even really started yet.

“You okay, Stevie?” Bucky asks breathily. 

“Uh-huh.” It’s all Steve can manage apparently.

“I’m gonna move now, okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

Before starting to move though, Bucky leans down and presses a soft kiss to Steve’s parted lips, can’t stop himself from licking against the plush bottom lip. He lifts up again, plants his hands on Steve’s chest again, and moves. 

He starts out slow, lifting up until only the tip is inside, before sinking down again. He lets out a moan at the feeling of being filled up again. He repeats the motion, getting faster every time until he’s practically bouncing on Steve’s cock. 

Steve’s hands have migrated from the straps to Bucky’s hips, holding on tight and also helping him move up and down. He lifts his own hips every time Bucky sinks back down, slaps his hips against Bucky. 

Soon, the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and their harsh pants. The occasional moan escapes them, too, high and whiny from Steve, deep and low from Bucky. 

He already knows he won’t last long. And from the looks of it, Steve won’t either. 

Bucky lifts one hand away from Steve’s chest and jerks off his own dick through the panties. The lace provides just the right kind of friction, creating a ball of heat in his lower belly that is rapidly spreading. 

Steve plants both feet on the bed and starts thrusting up into Bucky hard and fast. His eyes are closed, mouth open to let out a stream of high-pitched moans. He’s directly hitting Bucky’s prostate with every thrust, sending him into a body-shaking orgasm. 

Bucky lets out a low groan and slumps forward, barely managing to catch himself before he collapses onto Steve. 

Steve is still thrusting into him, but now they’re uncoordinated. He’s still letting out high-pitched whines at rapid speed, barely stopping. 

Bucky leans forward, puts his mouth close to Steve’s ear. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Steve slams up into Bucky, stilling deep inside him, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Bucky wishes he could feel Steve shoot off inside of him, and makes sure to ask Steve about that sometime later. 

Bucky is surprised to see that Steve, while very vocal during sex, is quiet when he comes. Little huffs of breath are the only sounds escaping his mouth.

For a moment only their harsh pants fill the room, neither of them being able to speak. 

Steve is the first to move. He lifts his hands away from Bucky’s hips and wraps both arms around him, pulling him down tight against his own body. He starts shaking and it takes Bucky a moment to realize that he’s laughing. 

He lifts his head from Steve’s shoulder and looks at him. “What?” 

“Just… wow,” he says softly, looking at Bucky with adoration clear in his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Bucky smiles at him, leans down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Yeah,” Steve answers, and tightens his arms around Bucky. 

“Should probably clean up,” Bucky says, and wiggles uncomfortable in his sticky panties. The motion makes Steve’s now soft cock slip out, Bucky pouting at the feeling of being empty. 

Steve notices. “Or… We could stay like this for a moment and then go for a second round?”

Bucky raises both eyebrows. “You’re a horndog. Oh my god, my boyfriend is a horndog.”

“Boyfriend?” Steve asks with a sly grin.

Bucky huffs. “Yeah… If you want.”

“ _ If I want _ , he asks. Of course I want to be your boyfriend, boyfriend,” Steve says.

Bucky doesn’t grace that with an answer, just presses another kiss to Steve’s lips. He cuddles back down, head cushioned on Steve’s shoulders, when he feels fingers gently probing at his hole. Halfheartedly he smacks Steve on his chest and grumbles. “At least gimme some time to relax.”

Steve chuckles with amusement, but takes his fingers away. His hand never leaves Bucky’s ass though, and they fall asleep like that, entwined with each other, absolutely filthy from what might be the best sex Bucky ever had. And he hopes that in the future there will be more of that. He is sure that Steve thinks the same. Maybe one day he can tell Steve that he loves him, and will hear the three words in return. Not now. But one day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this absolute filthy oneshot.  
> Here are my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chilibabie07) and [Tumblr](https://chilibabie07.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And now on to something serious and important:   
> Black Lives Matter. Not all lives, not blue lives (ACAB!), BLACK LIVES MATTER! I highly urge you to check out this [BLM carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/), it's constantly being updated with new petitions and places to donate to, such as bail funds, charities, etc. 
> 
> Also, if you're non-black and would like to educate yourself on police brutality and black history, DO YOUR OWN RESEARCH! Black people aren't here to do the work for us, we have to do that ourselves. 
> 
> Here's a google doc with a [Masterlist of Black Revolutionary Readings](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aYPe21Rve3YPpozxZJE4C3WfWCvkvo_pyXkdzOARxho/preview?pru=AAABcpofECo*wdExFL3pn5U_V5Z7UTz1Ig) and here's another google doc with some more [resources](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17uu7q7I6tAgHSwp66MCUdMwlkI2rz-LJIX0Igvl2Ws0/edit?usp=sharing).
> 
> Educate yourself, educate your friends, family. Call racist behavior out, I don't care if it's from your own family, call them out! It's gonna be uncomfortable, but necessary if we want things to change. AND THINGS NEED TO CHANGE!
> 
> So yeah, go do that, don't be of the "not all cops" and/or "all lives matter" crowd, it's bullshit. 
> 
> Happy Pride Month everyone, never forget that it was a black trans woman who threw the first stone.


End file.
